The Underground
by lildevil182
Summary: How would you react if one day you were beautiful, popular, and had everything you wanted, and suddenly it all gets ripped out of your hands by a beautiful transfer student? How would you react if that student had turned you into a vampire as well?


I awoke to the feel of cold metal against the flesh of my wrists. Heavy chains held my hands to something, what, I couldn't tell. Absolute darkness surrounded me, making it impossible to see anything. "How did I get here?" I questioned aloud before drifting back into the last memory I could find within my head.

"Hey Nova! Wait up!" Matt yelled as he jogged towards me. He was still sweaty from the football game we had just won, as was I, a cheerleader. I didn't let that thought affect me however, and stopped to wait, a smile touching my lips. He was the quarterback of the Varsity Football Team here at Jefferson High School. 

Slowing to a stop when he reached me, I watched his back heave as he bent over to catch his breath. Standing, he towered over me, so I had to tilt my head back to look up at him. 

"Wanna come to a victory party with me tonight?" he asked, as if this wasn't a big deal. You see, this was the first time he'd talked to me since he arrived here. About 3 months ago. He transferred from some remote little town in Alaska. When he got to school here in Washington, he was the hot new transfer student. Every girl was crowding around him, wanting him as her own. Only I stayed back till the initial clutter was over with and he turned down almost every girl in the school. Unfortunately, my attempts were stopped when I saw Ashley hanging all over him. Turns out, not everyone was unsuccessful. Him and Ashley had been going out off and on the past few months, and they just broke up again recently. Guess he was fair game.

"Sure. That sounds great." I said, trying to hold back my enthusiasm and seem nonchalant about the whole ordeal. Of course, inside I was jumping for joy. He asked me out! He steered me towards a flashy red corvette that, in the dim light from the cloudy sky, still seemed to sparkle. He pulled out some key and hit a button, making the taillights and headlights flash. 

"Pick you up at seven!" he called over his shoulder as he slid into the car easily, pulling out of the parking lot within' a few seconds. I watched him go, the grin I was trying to suppress forcing it's way out. I was going to a party with Matt Pennington! I started the walk home, unable to keep my glee contained as I hummed to myself.

Reaching my house, I skipped up the front walk to the door. Pulling out the hidden key, I quickly unlocked the door and skipped inside. Without bothering to say hello, I simply called "Taking a shower!" to my mother sitting in the living room and took the stairs two at a time. My room was a pale blue, with many dabs of color from my artwork. I loved to paint and sketch anything that caught my eye, and my whole house was overflowing with my artwork. Grabbing the towels that were thrown carelessly onto the tile floor of my bathroom, I turned on the water and stripped. The water felt amazing on my sweat covered skin, and I could feel all of the dirt from earlier washing away. 

Fresh and cleanI stepped out of my shower wrapped in a multicolored towel to search for clothes. You could describe my parents as rich, especially since our 4 bedrooms 4-bath house had master bedrooms for every room. My room was the largest, and filled with everything. A mess is how most would describe it. Clothes strewn across the floor, some clean, some dirty, and a bunch of random books were stacked around the room. Strolling into my closet, I grabbed a pair of pants and the first t-shirt I saw. Trying to change and walk is difficult! I tripped and fell a couple of times trying to put on my pants, and I got myself tangled in my shirt. How, I don't know. All I know is that my head was not going through the right hole. Of course, I finally got my clothes on correctly, and headed back to the bathroom. My hair was down to my waist and pale silver, a startling contrast to my rich chocolate brown eyes. My skin was pale also, and I could see most of the veins running through my body. Raking a brush through my hairwas as difficult as trying to change and walk at the same time. Hair was pulled out of my scalp with every stroke, and I winced when I hit knots. It took me about 20 minutes just to get my hair silky smooth and knot-less. 

Glancing over at the clock, I saw the time and cursed under my breath. It was already 6:45! I raced down stairs holding my Blue wedges. They had wooden bases, and sky blue straps a slightly darker shade then my room. Not to mention they matched my white top. The top stopped just below breasts before fanning out and stopping just below my waist. I decided I didn't like the pants however, and ran back upstairs to my room to search for something different. I found a jean mini-skirt and threw it .. noticing my baby blue tank top. It matched my shoes, so I threw it on and raced back downstairs. Leaning against the couch in my living room, I rather ungracefully hopped around yanking the pants off, and then slid my mini on. Thank god I had shaved my legs this morning! I grabbed the small purse I used everyday and jogged to the front door. The bag had red lips all over it, and was white with blue writing that said kissable printed randomly across he kisses and expanses of white leather. 

Throwing open the front door, I saw that Matt was already there, waiting. "Hey." I said breathlessly as I slid into the passenger seat of his car. He flashed me a brilliant white smile before pulling out and driving along downthe road. I wondered if he would talk, but got my answer when he reached forward andhit the power button on the stereo. Breaking Benjamin hit me like a wall, rattling my insides. I gave up all hope for conversation and simply looked over the sideand watched the houses go by.

Soon we were no longer in town, and all I saw was trees and open road. Boldly, I reached forward and turned down the music. Matt looked over at me questioningly, but didn't say anything or make a move to turn it back up. "Where exactly is this party?" I asked, resisting the urge to smile. "You'll see soon." was his reply before he flashed me another heart stopping smile and turned back to the road. I was content to simply ride there, the wind in my hair and the woods a calm backdrop, but soon I felt my eyelids grow heavy and sleep encroach. Laying my head against the white leather, I drifted off into sleep. 

A couple hours later I awoke, and looking around, realized we had stopped. "Where are we?" I asked, seeing only trees on all sides except for I front of us, where an old white fence blocked our path that way. The moon was full and large, illuminating the small clearing we were in. Looking over at Matt, I saw a wicked looking smile spread across his lips. Panic seized me, and I tried not to let it show. His smile grew, as if he could hear my heart speed up and the blood now pounding through my ears. Looking down at the white pearls that were his teeth, I noticed something I hadn't before. Sharp points had replacedhis canine teeth. Now I really was afraid. 

Matt leaned forward, as if to kiss me, but Ileaned back, out of his reach. "Take me home." I commanded, thefear betraying me as my voice shook. Inow noticed that the top of his convertible was up, and all the windows as well. A resounding click told me that he had locked the doors as well. "I want to show you my world." he said calmly, reaching out with his hand to grip my wrist. He squeezed hard, and I was afraid my bone would snap under the enormous pressure. I winced, biting my lip to stifle a squeak of pain. He seemed not to notice because he simply leaned forward till his lips brushed mine. "Why are you doing this?" I choked out. He was going to rape me. I knew it was happening, but I couldn't bring myself to fight him. My lips brushed his as I spoke, and my sobs caught in my throat. "I want you for eternity. Mine, and no one else's." he breathed, trailing kisses from my lips down my jawand to my neck. I wanted to fight, but my body wouldn't listen. Helpless to his allure, I let my eyes drift close as tears streamed down my cheeks. 

What happened next took me by surprise. Brushing his sharp teeth across the skin of my neck, he licked away the blood welled up. I now knew what he wanted. Vampires live forever, that's what he meant by his for eternity. Opening my mouth to scream, it fizzled out as his teeth sank into my skin. I felt the warm liquid oozing out of the two puncture holes, and I felt him greedily lick it away. I as losing consciousness fast, and just before I completely blacked out, he removed his lips form my neck and smiled down at me. That, I will never forget. A sadistic smile twisted his red lips up. The lips covered in my blood.

Now here I was, wherever here actually was, chains holding my hands and darkness surrounding me. A small crack of light appeared on the far wall as someone opened what must have been a door. A dark figure blocked out some of the blinding light as the door swung open farther. I couldn't see for a while, but when my eyes adjusted, a feral growl ripped from my throat. 

"Is that anyway to thank me for giving you eternal life?" Matt asked, a smirk forming on his lips. "Why am I here?" I asked. And though I knew the answer, it still sent chills down my spine. "Silly Nova." he chided, clucking his tongue. "I thought I told you." his lips slowly raised at the corners, forming a sadistic grin. "You're a vampire now."


End file.
